QUIL AND BELLA HAVE AN AFFAIR
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: After Edward and Jacob leave Bella another one will take their place .This Bella will be strong and there will be a baby , but an imprint may ruin her new found happiness...read and find out more.
1. QUILBELLA

**DISCLAIMER**** : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR *sigh* THE WOLFPACK THEY ARE PROPERTY OF .**

**Quil and Bella have an ''affair''**

After Edward Cullen leaves , Bella goes to Jacob Black , he helps her get to her feet again. She starts getting up ready for a new day with a smile on her face.

One day while she and Jacob were working on the bikes , Jake's friends Quil Ateara and Embry Call visit. They introduce themselves and they make an impresion on the brunette.

Weeks later, Jacob ''disappers''and refuses to speak to Bella. She tries to talk to him , to save their frienship , but he denies her but not by will ,his Alpha Sam Uley , Alpha commanded the new pack member to cut all ties with his previous friends. Bella decides to go to La Push and have a talk with her stubborn friend , but he cuts her off and she relents ending their frienship.

On her way home she passes Quil who looked distressed. She offers him a ride home. He accepts and on the way they try to make conversation. The main theme being their lost friendship with Jacob and Embry who joined _Uley's Cult. _

While striking conversation they keep glancing at each other.

Quil always thought that Bella is pretty and wanted her for himself , but Jacob had the deeds on her, so he tried to forget her. Easier said , than done.

He saw her almost everyday with Jake and his jealousy increased to such a point were he started avoiding her , trying to make it easier not to spill his guts to her or even worse Jacob. He would lose his chilhood friend , it was obvious that Jake loved her , but now every bet is off. He's not Jake's friend anymore and Bella is out for the grabs. He would not let another one take her. She was his , ok maybe if she would ever look at him like that , after all she is older than him and she'll be graduating in a couple of months. He must have her; at least once. He made a promise to fight for her and win her.

When he came to himself , he noticed that she was looking at him funny; shit he spaced while she was saying something. Nice way _dumbass_ of starting getting the girl.

He cleared his throat , and asked her if she wanted to spend sometime with him.

She didn't answer him right away , what made him think that perhaps he doesn't stand a chance with her , if Jacob one of the most wanted boys on the rez , didn't get her why would he.

She looked at him with a goofy smile and enthusiastically accepted his invitation. They spent the day in his room watching movies and getting to know each other.

After that day they spend almost everyday together or talking on the phone.


	2. JACOB POV

**DISCLAIMER**** : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR *sigh* THE WOLFPACK THEY ARE PROPERTY OF .**

**Jacob **

He was royally pissed, he lost his Bells , because he was a freak a nature , but of course the elders including his father Billy thought he was granted a huge gift , as sure as fuck he was huge 6'7'', no less and his wolf form was enormous , as big a mini-van.

Being the rightfull Alpha he was supposed to take Sam's place , but refused , he was young just 16 and had no intention of being Alpha , he did not want to be a mythological creature -a freaking werewolf.

How he missed Quil with his dumb humor and easygoing personality. The other pack members are not so bad and okay he admits there are certain perks , to being a wolf like the speed , the stamina , the hot body ; he loves to run , but he will give it all in a heartbeat for Bella.

He hated that Sam alpha commanded him to stop seeing her and that he hurt her when she came to see him. Fuck , he hated himself for the spitefull words he told her.

Lately , the only thing he's doing is hate everything and everyone , not easy for him who used to be so damn cherfull and full of life , but now the wolf within him has the power , one bad word and he can phase and hurt someone. He'll never forgive himself if he hurt someone like Sam did with Emily. We can all see in his head the pain and remorse.

Oh , yeah forgot to mention the little fact that they can all read my freaking mind while in wolf form ; no secrets in the pack .

He knows he's driving everyone crazy with his thoughts about Bella; when he found out that she willingly dated a_ leech _he went ballistic , fucking Cullens.

The pack tries to understand him , but they shune Bella out for being a _leech-lover _, as so kindly Paul nicknamed her , fucking prick.

He is slammed on the forest floor by no other than the prick , ophs , forgot he's in wolf form and the pack just heard every one of his thoughts. Fan-fucking-tastic , NO…(please , note the sarcasm)

He decided to go home and rest , he was so tired this days with patrols , as a red-headed leech kept coming and going . The pack tried to take her down , but she was so damn fast , they couldn't keep track of her , they keept losing the trail. He took a moment to breathe and almost choke when Bella's scent reached him. How he misses _his _Bells , he vowed that he'll get her back once he gains control of the wolf , he understands Sam fear , he is dangerous now and he doesn't want to hurt her , but he did his mind said to him…her pleas for him that day keep playing making him feel like shit.

He followed her scent to…he froze , no , not possible – Ouil's house. He started trembling , his wolf wanted out , to take down the fucker that thought about touching _his_ Bells.

No , he couldn't phase now , Quil was his friend he would not make a move on Bella and even so , she was still in love with the Cullen leech. God knows he tried to make her forget him , but he failed.

He took deep breaths to calm himself up and not to go in the house and rip her out of there and take her to his house , yet better to his bed were he'll put his new body to good use. He would show her his love , first he'll make sweet love to her , because he knows she's untouched , then he'll make her his , mark her so everyone can see she's his female. His wolf purrs with delight at that thought.

A howl pierces the silence , one that means trouble. His body already on the move , even before his mind processes the movement. His alpha needed him , so under the cover of the forest , he phased instantly making connection with the minds of Sam , Paul , Jared and Embry.

Sam relies that he found a couple of trails , that may lead to the red-headed leech.

They'll split and go looking for her and they'll end her, she's killing more and more in Seattle , the police is calling a National meeting with the best officers to catch the serial killer.

They need to end it fast , before they draw more unwanted attention , but they need the cover of the forest so they'll be in wolf form more to end the bitch.

The pack howled in unison at that thought , they couldn't let more innocent people die. They were protectors , created to kill vampires and so they'll.


	3. BELLA POV

**DISCLAIMER**** : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR *sigh* THE WOLFPACK THEY ARE PROPERTY OF .**

**BELLA**

Bella was happy , yes you heard Bella Swan was smiling even more than with Jacob , Quil was funny and he treated her like a princess , but he had an edge and a sharp mind a thing she would never associate with Quil Ateara , but he liked to give the image of someone immature and goofy , she felt privileged to know him like this , not even his so called best friends knew this side of him.

Yes , he treated her like a princess , but not one made of glass like Edward (yay,she could say the fucker's name , without having a panick attack) treated her or like someone with a disability like Jake had.

She's not as clumsy , as she used to be a few weeks ago and thanks whichever God is out there , as visits to the ER are less frequent.

Even , her father is happy now , she knows he loves her and with her zombie phase she hurt him , but now he tries to talk during dinner , spend quality _''father-daughter time'' _, but he tatally refused to let her spend the weekend with Quil in Seattle , some serial killer roaming the streets.

Ok , she admits she was scared shitless , but come on , she survived a vampire attack , what are the chances of her getting in trouble.

As , if her father read her mind , told her chances are 90% ,she is a danger magnet.

_Hello , she wasn't such a danger magnet , was she ?_

Whatever , dad approved of Quil as my new best friend , God the firs time she brought Quil home was embarassing as fuck.(so , yeah she cusses too now , she was tired of acting like a middle-aged).

The first thing her fathersaid was _''Are you being safe?'' _. God Lord , she turned 10 shades of red along with poor Quil who started shuttering while saying they were just friends , but when she looked at him his eyes held a strange glint.

She hasn't seen Jake since he ditched her and misses him , after all he put her back together. Whatever , the past is the past.

Charlie is leaving tonight to Seattle , for a week and she'll have the house to herself. Ok , maybe Quil is coming , but hey they'll be alone. She has never been alone with a guy before and she's scared , because , oh God she likes Quil more than a friend.

After dinner , Charlie left telling her to be safe and call him if she needed him and gave her orders like she's , then arrives for the night and an awkard silence ensues.

They are both nervous , _but why ?_


	4. QUIL POV PART 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE WOLFPACK PROPERTY OF MISS MEYER **

*****cussing**

**QUIL**

He was happy , because Bella was smiling so much these days , she was surronded by an aura of calm and happiness that almost brought tears to his eyes.

Fuck , he was starting to sound like a pussy . He'll spend the next week with her in Forks , as Charlie , being the Police Chief was called for the Seattle case.

He lived with his mother and grandfather Quil Sr. who was an elder of the Quileute tribe , he didn't approve of his friendship with Bella , so what he didn't give a fuck about his opinion.

Old Quil , even had the audacity to call him on the fact that she's an outsider , like what the fuck , we are in the 21st century , racism didn't bode well with him so he kept Bella out of the rez , he took her to Port Angeles or they stayed in Forks , trully he didn't want Jacob to see them together either. He may decide that he wants to be her friend again and take her from him. He wouldn't allow that to happen . He is staring to see that she is getting more and more comfortable with him and sometimes he catches her glancing his way with a certain glint in her chocolate eyes – maybe lust.

He took a bag and packed some clothes and went to Forks. When he arrived Charlie was out already , so they'll be alone *gulp*

He was nervous , as fuck , he hoped to break the walls she built around her heart and get her to be his.

The silence between them was killing him , he racked his mind for a distraction , but he found none.

Finally , he opened his mouth and the first thing that came out was _'' Do you wanna wrestle ?''_

What the fuck , dumbass he is , wrestle a girl , sweet Bella , she was not one of his guy friends , not like he had them anymore.

Her face light like a bulb and she was up on her feet so fast he almost missed the movement. He couldn't believe she was that enthusiastic about fighting him , did she want to punch him so bad , that at the first occasion she jumps like she just won the lottery.

Whatever , the princess wants she gets , but he must mind his power , so he doesn't bruise her delicate skin , he'll never forgive himself if he hurt her.

He tried to show her a few moves , but she was a lost cause at least they were having fun , she even said she was a lover not a fighter.

How he wanted her to his lover , he was so hard from their fighting he thought he was going to burst a nut.

Suddenly , he found himself on his back with her on top of him , oh fuck , think of dead kittens , anything but that hard on that is clearly poking her in the thigh.

She leaned forward with the intention of kissing him on the cheek , but at the last moment he turned his head , the kiss landing on his lips instead.

They froze.


	5. QUIL POV PART 2

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE WOLFPACK PROPERTY OF MISS MEYER**

*****CUSSING-LEMONS*****

**QUIL**

Their lips mashed together , they felt soft against his. She started to speak , but that only made her mouth open and the tip of his tongue entered her moutgh without his permission , like it had a mind of his own , one that wanted to taste her , to see if she was as sweet as he dreamed , because he has to admit he has fantasies about Bella , which aren't quite PG-13.

He pulled away and she whimpered faintly which only made it harder on him , no pun intended. He looked in her eyes , searching for an answer to _''Did she feel something for him , was she still suffering for the Cullen prick , could he kiss her senseless ?'_

'Like she knew what he was looking for she told him to kiss her and kiss he did , not waiting for her to tell him a second time , the kiss started slow and sweet , but quickly changed to a deep and sensual one .

He had no idea how he got to wake up with Bella next to him still asleep and for the love of all that's saint , naked. They were naked in bed together.

He rumagged through his head trying to remember, ok last thing was kissing her senseless then ,_'' then what?''_.

Dammit , if he didn't know better , he would have believed he was drunk last night , but no , wait !

Flashbacks of last night are starting to come to him :

''_Bella moving on top of him , asking him __**to not stop**__ , oh mighty hell , she desperatelly taking his shirt off , he was happy for the sudden growth spurt this past weeks –he was buff , he had a 6-pack and let's admit it that his cock was a few inches longer , Bella's hands on him brought him back to reality , her soft hands were demanding , like she wanted to claim him , this thought hardened him even more if that's possible , he needed release like fucking now , but he needed to take care of her and to make sure she really wanted this , he couldn't handle if she regreted having sex with him._

_He asked permission to take her shirt and bra off , which ''Baby Jesus''she granted , he fumbled a little with the clasp , till she took charge of it , he wasn't a virgin by no means , but bras were not his forte , why the fuck he's thinking about that when he has a hot half-naked girl on top of him , God her breast is a handfull , perky with rosy nipples which were hard as diamonds._

_He cupped each breast in his hands and was mesmerized by the look of sheer pleasure on her face , he played with her babies , but he needed to taste her skin and see if she was as sweet as he imagined._

_He asked permission this time with his eyes to take the rest of her clothes off , but she froze._

_He didn't want to pressure her he'll go at her pace , fuck he was happy that he got to second base. He went to remove her from his lap when she uttered something that had him freezed __**''I am a virgin!''.**_

_Holy shit! Untouched , mine to take and other words started popping in his head. She lowered her head as if in shame , what the fuck , she shouldn't be ashamed , it was him that should be , here she was a virgin and he almost took her on the living room floor. Fucking animal he is!_

''_**I am sorry'' **__he heard. What ? She was sorry for what._

_Like she heard him she told him because she had no experience and now he won't touch her. Again what ?_

_He was just shocked for fuck's sake , he thought the Cullen bastard did the deed. He took her chin and mae her look him in the eye and told her he was a lucky bastard to be the first guy to touch her and if she wanted he'll be honoured to be her first in everything. She looked at him as if searching for the truth in his eyes , silly girl like he'll be disappointed that she was new to this , he was ecstatic , fucking happy._

_He took her in his arms and led her to her room and gently put her on the bed hovering over her taking the rest of their clothes , both now naked as the day they were born, , lightly touching each other trying to discover their week spots._

_He hadn't been with a virgin before , but he knew it'll hurt so he invested time on preparing her with his fingers and tongue . She tasted like strawberries with a hint of vanilla , just like a dessert. After , she reached her peak she was beautiful , all flushed and that blush of hers goes all the way down. _

_He couldn't wait anymore , he positioned himself at her entrance and strted pushing into her gently , oh she wad so damn tight , when he reached her barrier , he looked to make sure she still wanted it and when she nodded he pressed fully into her making her his._

_He soothed her pain and started moving gently at first , but then she started begging for more and he hadto give it to her , oh his Bella was a screamer no joke , thank God they were alone and had no neighborns or they'll be calling the Chief. He was almost there so he started touching her clit making them come together. He pulled out and hugged her to his chest , asking her if she was okay. Her answer made his cock harden instantly __**'' Can we do it again?''**_

_He'll do it again and again. He started to get on top of her , but she refused wanting to ride him , holy shit , he knew he wouldn't last long with a statement like that. She took him again in her , this time the pain lessening slightly , but she went to her pace making him beg for more , she felt powerfull , femenine , a woman ,after , their second round they fell asleep entwined together.''_

So , here he was now with a naked Bella cuddling next to him. He felt like floating knowing he was her first , ok he was an asshole , not that it would have mattered if she wasn't , but something primal deep inside him rejoiced at the knowledge. _Creepy fucker he was. _

He decided to make breakfast and bring it to bed , the best for his Bells.

_What were they now ?_ Friends with benefits , boy-girlfriend , because as sure as fuck he needed her and now that he got a taste of her he wouldn't let her go.

She woke up glowing , streching her naked form and he got an eyefull of her goodies , she was gorgeous. When she saw him ogling her she felt embarassed

and tried to cover herself , he was having none of that , he already saw and tasted it all.

After they ate , he put the tray down and faced her asking her about their current situation. They spoke about their feelings , about what happened , about how are they going to go about being together when Charlie'll be back.

They admitted to liking each other more than friends and that they enjoyed the new physical aspect of their relationship and decided to be boy-girl friend in secret , as they still wanted the liberty they got from Charlie at being only friends. If they came out to him , he'll put more rules that'll lead to less time together.

The week passed with them making love , watching movies , Quil learning how to cook , over all having fun and by the end of the week they were certain they were good as couple. Last night Bella was trying to get him to rest , because he had a high fever , but he was having none of that , he just wanted a specific medicine and that was Bella's body , she was just as hungry for him as he was for her.

Quil left Bella's house early in the morning not wanting Charlie to find him there.


	6. QUIL POV PART 3

Disclaimer: Don't own TWILIGHT SAGA even if I wish

***Language***lemons***and other situations in the story

I'm trying to finish the story as soon as possible

**QUIL**

After leaving Bella's house he goes back to La Push and on the way home he sees Sam and Paul. They gave him some strange looks and even started sniffing him. He was freaked , what the fuck was Sam giving them , some hardcore stuff if they reacted like that.

Sam stopped him and started feeling him up , he was getting royally pissed. He pushed him and started heading home , but a voice stopped him death in his steps _'' the well-known man-whore of La Push ''_ .

He started taunting me about Bella and if white meat is better , the fucker started saying how I feel about sloppy seconds.

He was starting to tremble , who the fuck he thought he was to disrespect **his **Bella. He couldn't hold it anymore and lunged for Paul , but in mid-air he transformed into a wolf. He was freaking out , had they done him something and now he's hallucinating.

Dammit , he's starting to hear voices too , fuck he's going crazy.

_Sam - No you are not , a voice said._

_Quil -Who the fuck was that ?_

_S- Sam Uley._

_Q – Where ?_

_S – Turn around ._

_Q – He squeled , yes you heard I squeled like a school girl. In front of him was a fucking 7' foot wolf. Impossible._

_S – Quil do you know the legends of our tribe ?_

_Q – Of course , Old Quil never stopped nagging him about the tribe this or that._

_S – You are a wolf , a protector , we fight to perserve human life._

_Q – That's nice. So , no drugs , eh ?_

_Paul – No , not like it'll do us anything , just waste of money , booze too. Is hard to get drunk. Believe me , I tried._

_Q – Motherfucker , I'm going to kill you for talking about my Bella , like that._

_P – Your Bella , the leech-lover ?_

_I thought she was Jake's ?_

_Q – I growled loud , ready to spring and take a chunk out of him._

_S – Quil STOP._

_Q – What the fuck ? He couldn't move an inch._

_P/S – Alpha Command._

So , they started explaining all the shit about being a wolf , speed , stamina , high temperature , temper and the reasons why he could't be friends with Jake and Embry back then. He was kind of happy to have his friends back , okay maybe not Jake so much , when he'll find out about him and B.

A myrad of images started popping in his head at the mention of her name from _''her smiling , looking engrossed in a book , to the week events , Bella all flushed under him , on top of him , begging for more ''_, which started getting him aroused.

_P – Holy shit , what an ass ! I would tap that._

_S – Ahem , Quil we can read your mind remember._

_Q – Shit , no more Bella images. She was only for his eyes._

_S – Actually , Quil you can't see her anymore._

_Q – What are you fucking joking , no ?_

_S – Quil , I'm your Alpha , show respect._

_Q – Whatever._

_S – You could hurt her , like I did with my imprint Emily._

_Q – Iwould never hurt her._

_P/S – Yeah sure , one little thing gets you angry and puff you are a huge wolf._

_Q – I'll keep her , dammit , I just got her. If I leave her too , she'll never forgive me and I don't think her heart can take anymore heartache._

_S – Quil , I command you too stop speaking with Bella Swan._

_P – I can't wait for Jacob to see what his sweet leech-loving Bells did with Quilly. I see she like it rough. Good , for you Q. Nothing makes me happier than a good fight or fuck._

_S – Fuck , Paul/Quil I command you to not think about Bella Swan while in wolf form and not say a word about her relationship with Quil._

Both felt the weight of the Alpha command settle.

Quil went ballistic , he could't speak to Bella , he was enraged , he finally got the girl and now he went all furry and lost her. No fucking way he'll allow it.

_S –Quil go home and rest. Tonight you have patrol. Meet me at place , Emily always cooks for us. You too Paul , go._

Quil left without a word , a couple of hours ago he was balls deep in Bella , noew he's balls deep in shit or better in Sam's pack. Okay , that doesn't sound too good , he was never good with words.


	7. QUIL POV PART 4

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN A THING**

*****USE OF FOUL LANGUAGE**

*****LEMONS IN THIS STORY**

**QUIL**

When he got home his grandfather was pacing the living room , when he saw him he froze.

_Quil Senior – You are wolf._

_Quil Junior – No , shit._

_ – Mind yout tongue boy._

_ – You knew this was going to happen and you didn't say a thing._

_ – You have been bestowed a gift from Taka Aki._

_ – Did Taka Aki also told Sam to command me to stop speak with Bella ?_

_ – Stop being disrespectful of the ancestors boy and the little pale-face shouldn't mix with the rez boys. First Jacob , now you , who next ?_

_ – How dare you ? Do not speak about __**my**____Bella like that._

_ – She was with the Cullen vermin , she's tainted._

_ – Stop there , she is MINE. She was a virgin , no other man has touched her but me and if I ever see the Cullen leech I'll kill him._

_ – When you said she was a virgin , you mean ? I hope at least you were safe we don't want some half-breed coming from that pale-face._

_What would your mate think about that ?_

_ – My what ? Bella is my girlfriend and one day she'll be my wife and the mother of my children._

_ – What about when you'll imprint ?_

_ – What's that imp-stuff ?_

_ – Sam , didn't say anything about imprinting ?_

_ – No._

_ – Imprinting is when you look in the eyes of your soulmate and the ties to your family , friends , Bella will mean nothing SHE will bind you to her , becoming your purpose in life , if the imprint is denied you'll be in pain even die. It's supposed to be rare , but two of the pack already imprinted._

_Look at what happened with Sam and Leah Clearwater , one look at her cousin Emily and Leah meant nothing to him anymore._

_Do you want the same thing to happen to you and the pale-face ?_

_ – Stop calling her that , her name is Bella. Wait a minute , you said is rare , maybe it won't happen to me. Ok , I'm tired , I'm going to bed._

He was restless , he kept fidgeting , something was wrong. Actually , many things were wrong like him being a mythological creature , which he kind of liked , but Sam's commands sucked big time.

Fuck ,he was having a hard time not to start weeping like a chick. He couldn't lose her , she was his life , one day he wanted to marry her , have kids , he could imagine her round with his child. Beautiful.

Shit. Protection. Bella. Babies. she's on the ,deep breaths chill. No pregnant Bella. How the fuck he didn't remember that little detail , like unprotected sex.

At least , Sam doesn't know about that and he'll not tell his family.

Bella ! Speak ,Sam said not see or contact her. Have to love loopholes. Smart fucker he is. Let's see where to begin '_'Operation keep Bella''._

Have to love Alpha commands , no thinking about Bella phased , so no one will know that he keeps seeing her.

He took his phone and texted Bella telling her that he won't be able to see her for awhile , because he got grounded by Old Quil.

Bella immediately texted back telling him she was going to miss him like crazy but she understands.

After , that he feel asleep and woke up to a bang on his bedroom door. When he opened the door Sam was there looking pissed. Shit , did he found out about texting Bella , but thankfully that wasn't the case , he just missed patrol.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was 11pm , oh , he slept all day.

After , a nice lecture from Sam , he took a pair of shorts and followed Sam outside , where the rules were explained , not easy being a werewolf. It seemed like clothes were often destroyed , not like he gave a shit , less clothes the better , especially on Bella.

Sam hit him upside the head , it seems he spaced while Sam was showing him the ropes. Patrolling , proved to be extremly boring especially with Sam. He got a growl at that stray thought , they phased next to Emily's place , where the aroma of food wafted toward him making his stomach growl.

He was starved something that seems to be a werewolf thing , they ate a lot.

Emily was nice and the food was good , but not as good as Bella's , not that he'll tell Emily or Sam that. While finishing his food , the other boys came bargin in the room heading straight for the food.

When they saw him they stopped in their tracks and started rambling how a new wolf meant more sleep , free time , blah , then he was tackled to the ground by Embry and Jake. He was a bit wary of Jake , but knew he had no idea about his escapades with Bella , so maybe they'll mainly stick to pack business while talking.

After , introducing Jared and seeing again the cocksucker Paul , Sam gave them their patrol schedule and dissmised them.

He was more than happy to leave , but in his way out Embry and Jake stopped him and asked him if he wanted to hang out. He missed them so he accepted and headed to First Beach. They started apologizing about leaving and avoiding him , but he told them it was nothing and not to worry they were friends again.(Truthfully , it was the best thing , because if Jake wouldn't have stopped seeing Bella , he'll have never gotten his chance with her ).

They stayed on the beach for a couple of hours joking , talking and wrestling. Later , in his bed he thought about how his life has changed and how to handle his relationship with Bella.

He feel asleep with thoughts of finding a way to see her without the pack finding out. Hard , but not impossible , nothing was impossible for Quil Ateara.


	8. BELLA POV Ch 8

DISCLAIMER : You know the drift , don't own a WOLF.**cry**

*** foul language

**BELLA**

After Quil left she started thinking about their relationship and how it progressed. God , she was not a virgin anymore.

She was a bit sad , because a couple of months before , she was certain the only man she wanted for eternity was Edward Cullen , but now she knew that if he would have changed her , she'll have eventually resented him.

For the first time Bella saw the sacrifice the Cullen family did for her , they left their home , job , so that she'll have a chance at a normal life.

_What was she thinking when she was begging them to change her ?_

She'll have missed her family , friends and all the things that seem trival now like air , food , being able to interact with people without wanting to drain them , having children , etc. Edward told her about Esme and Rosalie's pain at not being able to create life**. Babies** . Shit , not happening. Stupid , reckless. How could they ? Unprotected sex. Jesus what was she thinking ?

Wait she wasn't , the only thing on her mind was getting him naked and have her way with him and God she had. Quil was an amazing lover , he was attentive to her needs , getting her off first. She read a lot about sex , but she never thought it'll be like that , the pleasure was intense , made her forget about everything around her and as it the case a freaking **condom.**

What will Quil say ? I guess he may have thought I was on the pill , but stupid she stopped taking them when Edward left. No thinking about babies , there will be no babies with Quil's caramel skin , those cute dimples , raven hair , maybe with her chocolate eyes , **Stop thinking**.

She needs to go to the doctor , but she can't go to Forks Hospital , Charlie will surely find out. No way. So much for enjoying her day , Charlie entered the house just then and saw her sitting in the kitchen staring at nothing and immediately started firing questions about her week and wellfare. She put a stop to his rambling by telling her she was ok and nothing was bothering her just girl stuff. The perfect excuse , that'll make Charlie stop talking , sweet.

She started making some food , while he went to shower. During dinner she asked about the case in Seattle , but he said nothing was found , no fingerprints , no lead to the serial killer.

After , she cleaned and went to her room , propping herself against the headboard , image after image of Quil started popping in her head mostly about their love making. They procristined all the rooms in the house , save Charlie's. Not doing it there , yuck , total turn off.

A text on her phone woke her up from daydreaming. Quil was grounded and will not be able to see her for awhile. She was sad , but maybe this way she'll go to Port Angeles , to see the doctor without any problem from him or dad.

She texted back saying she'll miss him and she couldn't wait to see him again.

She read '_'Wuthering Heights''_ a bit , then felt asleep with thoughts of her visit to the doctor and with Quil reunion.


	9. JACOB POV ch 9

DISCLAIMER : You know the drift , don't own a WOLF.**cry**

*** foul language

**JACOB**

He was happy that his friend Quil was back with them , only if he'll get Bella back , then he'll be the happiest guy in the world.

He decided to go and patrol around her house and maybe he'll get a glimpse of her.

The last week he was in Canada , after the red-headed leech. He got close and saw that she was getting changed for the night , he felt like a peeping Tom , but he couldn't keep his eyes of her. She was perfect.

He drew in a hard breath when she took her top off and saw a glint of her breasts , but that was not what had him growling , it was Quil's scent that was overpowering and something else he couldn't name.

He had to control himself ,. They were just friends , no more.

He kept repeating **''just friends'**'like a mantra , that is **his** Bells and Quil are only friends,

He continued his patrol vowing to reconnect with Bella one day.


	10. BELLA POV Ch 10

Disclaimer : Don't own Twilight*cry*

**BELLA POV**

I woke up feeling like shit , I had to head to Port Angeles today to see if I'm about to became a teen mom.

After showering , eating a light breakfast , I head to the OBYG . When I get to the doctor's office a nice nurse calls me and says to change , that the doctor'll be there shortly. The doctor a young woman takes some tests , draws blood and asks her about her medical record , which shocks her.(Being clumsy means multiple visits to the ER.)

When the blood test arrives and the doctor confirms that indedd she's indeed pregnant and she's scared shitless.

_What would she do ? How is she going to talk to Charlie and Quil ?_

Quil is only 16 ; for chris sakes , she doesn't regret being with him , but stupid her and her hormones for not using protection , then there's Charlie , he trusted her and she failed him once more.

_What if he kicks her out of thre house ? Where would she go ?_

Renee will pitch a fit , she drilled Bella with values that included not marrying young or having children at a young age. _Why must her life be so complicated ?_ When she got home she was hastly pulled out of the car by Quil , holy crow , he looked different , he looked taller , buffer and his hair was shorter too.

_Were her nerves playing with her mind ?_ She heard about pregnant women and hormones , so she let it slide. I know Bella Swan letting something slide by her , but she was afraid that if she opens her mouth , she'll confess about the pregnancy and she doesn't want to tell him yet.

She must come with a plan and then she'll tell both Quil and her dad.

He pinned her to the door and she was about to combust , but she got away from him and tried to compose herself. When he wrapped his arms from behind and started nuzzling her , she almost purred , temperature wise he seemed even hotter than before. When he didn't pry for answers she was happy and relieved. He took her to bed and made love to her with an animalistic side.

She put her head on his chest , the beat of his heart almost luring her to sleep. After , a while she figured out that Charlie will be home soon and seeing Quil naked in her bed wouldn't be the best scenario.

Quil left with the promise of calling her and she was almost grateful that she'll be alone for awhile to try and figure the mess she got herself into. She went downstairs and started preparing dinner , when she was almost finished Charlie arrived looking tired and dejected. They made small talk during dinner and decided to go to bed early.

Once in her room she thought about the needs a baby has , in the movies they seem to need lots of stuff , which equals money that she doesn't have. She would have to use her college fund to sustain _her baby_.( How weird her baby) She felt a burst of maternal love release and in that moment she knew she'll do anything for the baby.

She decided that the next time she sees Quil she'll tell him about the baby and figure something out. He said he loved her , so he must love _their _baby too. Ah , she was getting a headache , she closed her eyes thinking about her life with Quil and mini _Q (oh yeah , she has the feeling is going to be as boy) _, as a family.

She knew change was coming , but she wasn't scared because she wasn't alone anymore , sleep overtook her and dreams of her future family played in her head all night long.

*** **Next Quil pov and Lemon**


	11. QUIL POV 11

DISCLAIMER : You know the drift , don't own a WOLF.**cry**

*** foul language

*** lemon

**QUIL**

He was ecstatic. He was intending on going to see Bella today , but first he should find a way so the pack doesn't smell her on him.

Think Quil – **perfume** , it must be one that smells repugnant so they won't want to be near him , good one less problem.

He ate breakfast , then headed to Forks , but when he got there she wasn't home.

_Where would she be ? _After waiting for almost two hours he saw her park in the driveway , looking flustered , scared and showing an emotion he couldn't figure out. He went straight to her and almost took the door out of the hinges.

He wrapped her in his arms and started prepping her face with kisses , whispering in her ear how much he missed here.

They went inside the house and headed straight to her bedroom , were he intended on making her scream his name , over and over . He started backing her against the door , but she escaped his grasp and turned her back to him.

He wrapped his arms from behind , his nose in the juncture between her neck and shoulder inhaling her sweet floral scent.

_Q - Baby you smell so good !_ She stiffened at his words , he was freaking out , what if she regreted being with him.

_B – Of course , not Quil. I just…_

_Q – B you know that you can tell me anything. Remember I'm not only your lover , but your friend too._

_B – I know._

_Q – Good. Now that we have that settled out how about you show me some love. _I say wiggling my eyebrows.

_B – Q , you're such a perv._

_Q – But you love me._

_B – That I do_.

He kept moving forward with a predatory look , I felt like his prey , he grabbed my top lip in between his teeth as he suckled it licking my bottom lip and dammit if it didn't make me wet instantly and he hadn't even really touched me.

When she felt back on the bed I pounced on top of her , covering her with my body roughly kissing her , my tongue invading her , my hands roaming and claiming . She made a strange sound that sounded more like a growl that had him at full attention. He couldn't play nice now , he asked her if she was fond of her clothes , she seemed utterly confused by his question , but he decided to fuck it all. He ripped her shirt right in the middle displaying her black lacy bra , it was a nice one but he didn't give a fuck about it , he wanted her bare. After taking care of the rest of her clothes he sat at the foot of the bed admiring his girl.

Touch yourself , he commanded

Eh , Quil…

Do it. When he saw she was still reluctant , he started kissing her from her ankles , to her calfs , thighs avoiding her pussy that was dripping wet , only for him , then locked his lips to hers , trailing his hand from neck down, pinching both her nipples on his way to her center. He stroked his fingers against her slit, moaning when he felt how wet she was , his Bella like it dirty and they had plenty of time to discover things about themselves.

She moved her hands from my back and slipped them inside my shorts feeling my ass , it seemed like she had a thing for it , she brought her hands to the waist of my shorts and started pulling them down. I moved my mouth from hers , sucking on her throat , my hands on her breasts. Her hand was stroking me, eliciting moans I never thought I was able to make. I kept one hand kneading her breast as my mouth dropped to take her nipple, as my other hand ran down her stomach until I was palming her mound.

_"I can't wait any longer, I need to taste you."_ I whispered in her ear, licking the shell, letting my hot breath fan over me. could hear myself purring deeply as her arousal hit me full force.

''_Goddamn she smelled good"_ I gripped her knees parting her legs, my slice of heaven ,this woman is going to be the death of me.

I let my hot breath touch her , seconds before I slid my tongue against the entire length of her slit , causing her to moan long and loud.

''_She was so wet, so hot. She tasted so fucking good!''_ My tongue was stroking her folds as I pushed a finger inside and my tongue started flicking her clit and she started panting and her hands gripped the sheets, but he wanted to know what he was doing to her , so he took ker hands and moved them to his hair telling her to pull , scratch , bite whatever makes her feel good , to just let go and forget about inhibitions.'' _Fuck Bella , just like that''._

He couldn't wait anymore he needed her right now , he settled between her thighs and started pushing in slowly enjoying the way her walls clenched around his length. She soon started begging for more and he flipped her to her hands and knees and entered her from behind with a hard thrust that almost send her flying if he wasn't holding her sides.

''_That's my girl scream for me.''_ He started pounding into her rough , at the same time one of his hands went to her clit flicking it making her milk his cock , sending both of them over the edge.

_Q – That was freaking amazing B! You are a godess._

_B – Quil , do I really satisfy you ?_

_Q – Bella , we just had mind-blowing sex and you're asking that ?_

_You more than satisfy me , heck , we could only hold hands and I'll be the luckiest SOB in the world. You gave me a chance and I'll cherish it forever ,I wanted you for so long B , but due to certain __**''events''**__ I never got a chance to prove myself._

_B – Q , I know I hurta lot of people during my__**'' zombie period**__ '', but you and Jake really helped. I'll not lie to you and say I forgot all about Edward , but I moved on. _

_As you can see , you are he one in my bed , the one I gave myself to. I'm just scared._

_Q – Why ? I'll not let a thing happen to you '__**'little girl''.**_

_B – Little girl ?_

_Q – Ehem. I…_

_B – Was I acting like a little girl , half an hour ago ?_

_Q – I groaned , thinking about the sex we just had and I was instantly hard again._

_So are we good ?_

_B – We are more than good Quil ! Ah ,is already late afternoon , _

_Charlie will come home soon._

_Q – Holy shit ! He's going to kill me._

_B – Who ? _

_Q – I have to go home and Imight not be able to see you for a while , but I'll call everyday._

_B – I understand._

_Q – Kissing her , I put my shorts on and left , as I get near the edge of the forest , I phase , being grateful that nobody seems to be phased at the same time. I head to Sam's place feeling like today , my life'll change forever._


	12. QUIL POV 12

DISCLAIMER : I don't own it , but I want to*sigh*

*** Hope I'm not boring you with my stories. Thanks for the reviews.

**QUIL POV**

**I phased back to human , as I got near Sam's place and felt like something was pulling me inside that house. As soon , as I got in the house I saw Emily with a little girl in her arms and as she turned to face me , my world stopped.**

**She was the only thing in the world , room , everything faded in the background**** except the little girl that was in … someone's arms , who was glowing , beckoning me to her.**

**I start hearing the murmurs of the pack and then suddenly a fist knocks me down , I feel dazzed and confused , not knowing what happened just mere moments ago. Sam starts pushing me out the door , telling me to phase and I do as he says , but I'm thoroughly confused by the need to protect and never let go of that little girl.**

_**Why **__**does he miss her and why does he want to get near her so badly ?**_

_**S – You want to be near her because she's your imprint.**_

_**Q – What ! That's impossible and so wrong on so many levels. She's just a baby , that's disgusting.**_

_**S – How do you feel about her ?**_

_**Q – I love her like a brother , I need to protect her , make sure she is happy.**_

_**S – That's the effect of imprinting. Her name is Claire and she's Emily's niece.**_

_**Aren**__**'t you happy I told you to break up with Bella ?**_

_**What'll you have done if you were together and imprinted , she wqould have been broken once again.**_

_**Q – Sam is there a way to fight it ? Oh God , please tell me there is .**_

_**S – I wish I knew a way , but I don't and fighting it is nearly suicide , as much as you to break it you can't.**_

_**Believe me I tried and that only caused more pain not only to me , but Emily too , I'll never forgive myself for losing control.**_

_**Q – I lied.**_

_**S –About what ?**_

_**Q – I never broke up with Bella. What I'm going to do ?**_

_**S – You were able to go against an injunction !**_

_**Q – Sam , I'm going to tell you this once and for all , Bella Swan is mine , I'm not giving up on her for nothing , especially not for a little girl.**_

_**Look at this from my point of view , what'em I going to do wait for almost two decades for my so supposed mate to grow up.**_

_**Not going to happen , because I have a wonderful woman who loves me and I could never bear for her to hate me or move on to some other guy ,it'll kill me.**_

**With that Quil phases back , going home even if his wolf is clawing at him to go and see Claire. He'll fight this to his last breath , nothing is impossible for Quil Ateara.**

_**S – **_**We'll see when the pull gets to much how strong your love for her is.**

_**(Fucking imprinting once again ruining lives , at least this'll prove everyone that I fought with fate for Leah , but I failed , as the imprint call was too strong and if Quil thinks he can just waltz around my orders , he has another thing going . I think is time for Jacob to relinquish old friendships.**_


	13. PACK POV 13

**Disclaimer :**** You already know the fact that I don't own Twilight.**

***** Language**

***** I always wanted to read a Collin or Brady fic , so after I finish these stories I'll be working on this one. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**PACK POV**

**Sam**** phases back and when he gets in the house he sees the whole pack still frozen by the knowledge of a new imprint.**

**They never thought about the possibility of imprinting on a 2-year old baby , that's just sick. **

**He knows ****that Quil doesn't think about Claire in a lustful way , but still the poor fucker is bound to her , he couldn't imagine himself having to wait for almost two decades to finally get laid , so if his reputation among the pack and Elders wasn't in jeopardy , he would have allowed Quil to see Bella Swan.**

**Sam thought his imprinting was fucked up , as Emily was ****Leah his ex-fiancée's cousin , but at least Emily is of age.**

_**The other members of the pack were thinking and pleading with Taka Aki to spare them of imprinting on a baby , they were shocked , confused and disgusted with the notion of imprinting on a barely 2-year old.**_

**Jared**** was thanking the heavens for allowing him to imprint on Kim , he knows that without the imprint he would have never **

**spared her a second glance , but after getting to know her he is sure that she's the one for him , so yeah**** , imprinting at least hasn't fucked him up.**

**Paul**** was freaking out , he was a very sexual being , he craved the physical release , so for him to imprint on a baby would be pure hell , so he thanks the spirits it wasn't him , but he knows he's not out of the loop , thereby he would not look at any children in the eye , not like he would have done anyway ,but he would take precautions , he may act like an asshole and pervert , but he is fully aware that when the right woman will come he'll be faithful and cherish her for the rest of his life. To him imprinting is a penitence , as it takes your choices away.**

**The Elders might think is a blessing to find your imprint , but he knows is not true , he saw how Sam and Jared changed without them even noticing , they are what their imprints desire , some muscled pussies.**

**Embry**** and ****Jacob**** were feeling extremely sorry for their friend , they couldn't imagine what he was going through , Quil always liked to brag about their conquest , so by what they know about imprinting , sex is kind of out of the way , unless is with your imprint , so being celibate for Quil will be a punishment.**

**God Lord having to wait for the little girl to grow and then what , court her , Jesus she might even see him , as a pedophile , as an old guy that looks at her in ways that are wrong or she might fall in love with a guy her age , so yeah Quil Ateara must have pissed the spirits to give him such a **_**''blessing.'''**_

**Emily ****couldn't believe that her little niece Claire was now an imprint. She was disgusted and furious , not only with Quil , but with the spirits or whatever handles imprinting.**

**First she had to ruin her cousin's already planned life with Sam , she has been maimed making her feel less than other women and she felt shame every time he had to go out and had to display her face in public or for the gossip , where people said it was just karma taking on her for being a home-wrecker.**

**They say that imprinting takes the wolves choices**** away , but what about them , the ones that have to find out that they are the supposed soul mates of giant beasts and that they live in a world that is full of monsters and the happiness of some guys depends strictly on them.**

**From what she heard from the legends and from Sam , vampires have a mechanism to attract prey by scent and looks , something that relates to werewolves too , as they smell incredible like the forest , ocean and spices and they look like sex on legs , so how could they tell them they are taking the wolves choices when they are doing the same thing to them the ones that are imprinted upon. Emily Young hates imprinting more than vampires or the looks she gets while in public , but she is going to be a little good fiancée and shut her mouth and help the pack , as only she knows.**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

SORRY A THOUSAND TIMES , I WAS UNABLE TO UPDATE AS I COULDN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT , BUT IN THE NEXT DAYS I WILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES.

THANKS FOR READING!


	15. MIX POV 15

**Disclaimer :**** You already know the fact that I don't own Twilight.**

***** Language**

**JACOB POV ** was kind of put off due to Sam removing the injunction of not seeing Bella.

He knew he didn't imprint on her and Sam was adamant about not forming long-life relationships outside the pack , especially now that Quil imprinted _''poor fucker''._

He was so happy that he was given permission to see Bella , damn he sounded like a second grader that was punished by his mommy , but he didn't give a fucking fly , he was going to win Bella , _she was going to be his._

Maybe , now that he got better looks she'll give him more credit and stop bitching about age difference , as he looked in his mid-twenties rather than a 16 year old junior.

He was a bit restless , as he left as soon as Sam gave the order , so he won't be part of the pack meeting in regards to _Quil's strange and sick imprint._

As he parks the Rabbit , he sees the cruiser is not in the driveway , only Bella's truck , which is good for the conversation he and Bells are going to have.

He knocks and Bella opens the door with a smile on her face , but as soon as she sees him the smile falls leaving a mask in his place.

Jacob could see clearly that she is still suffering because he told her those harsh words , so he decided to go sit on the sofa and get right to the point , he doesn't want more misunderstandings or to see her poker face ever again , so Jacob Black takes a deep breath and _tells her the tribe's most precious secret._

**Werewolves **are real and he along with others form a pack , so it isn't a cult like they thought and he doesn't hate Sam , defending him and telling him his family history.

**Bella** was overwhelmed by the news , oh God she understands now the growth spurt , the temperature and Quil , her boyfriend , the father of her baby is a damn werewolf.

_What the hell is wrong with this town that attracts every damn mythological creature , Jesus first she dates a vampire, now her ex-best friend and current boyfriend are wolves._

She is stopped from dwelling on the subject by Jacob who wants her to come to his Alpha Sam's house , so that he could better explain to her the matter at hand and inform the Elders about disclosing the secret to an outsider.

_**B**__- Jake ?_

_**J**__- Yea , Bells. Are you ok ?_

_**B**__- That's one of the most stupid questions ever , come on I just found out that some Quileute men transform into a giant dogs and patrol around killing vampires. Sweet Jesus I'm going crazy._

_**J**__ – Sorry Bells , is just that I missed you and I know I hurt you but it wasn't my choice , Sam alpha ordered me to stop seeing you , please believe me._

_**B**__ – Jacob I believe you , but you still hurt me and I bet he didn't tell you to say those mean words. _

_How could you knowing what the Cullens did to me ?_

_**J**__ – Bella listen I hurt you and I will never forgive myself, but please give me a second chance._

_After , all I'm here telling you the legends and pack secrets that only the wolves , imprints and Council know are true._

_**B**__ – What is an imprint ?_

_**J**__ – Ah, from I gathered from Jared's and Sam's mind is like gravity moving , she is the only thing that matters to you, she is your __**soulmate.**_

_**B**__ – Wow. Did you imprint ?_

_**J**__ – No Bells, I'm sure I'll never imprint._

_**B**__ – Oh. When are we going to Sam Uley's house ?_

_What if they get mad at you for telling the secret ?_

_**J**__ – Bella , Sam took the injunction down when he allowed me to see you including , not telling anyone outside the pack about it._

_So , let's go is better if you take your truck and follow me , as I have patrol later and I won't be able to take you back._

_**B**__ –Thanks Jake , don't worry , I'll be just fine and you are right._

_**J**__ – What ! Did you just told me , I , Jacob Black that I'm right , what a surprise !_

_**B **__– Ok, ok let's go wolf boy._

Bells got in the truck and was on her way to La Push and she hoped she saw Quil , she missed him and they need to talk about the baby , so she followed Jake's Rabbit to a house that was on the outskirts of La Push surrounded by woods.

She expected it made sense as they needed privacy to what was the word Jacob used describing the transformation _**''phasing''.**_

She was nervous as there were quite a few cars parked in the driveway , so with trepidation she got out of the truck and followed Jake in the house.

As soon, as she stepped in the room they all turned to look at her with looks raging from anger , disgust , amusement or pure horror that was marked on Quil's face.

**Sam** was trying to calm down both Quils , as grandson and grandfather were at each other's throat arguing about the unique imprinting.

He was getting exasperated and angry when the door opened revealing Jacob and no other than Bella Swan.

He immediately told Jacob to step outside to speak , he couldn't believe what the hell was the boy thinking in bringing her to his house.

_**S**__ – Jacob Black what have you done ?_

_**J **__– Nothing , I just went and saw Bella and told her about me.__** Isn't it great that she hasn't freaked ?**_

_**S **__– Yea , Jacob just peachy , why the hell don't you go and post an add in the paper._

_Come to La Push were you can find werewolves , but please write our names too so they can find us easier and makes us their little playthings._

_Jacob for the last time you are suppoed to be the true Alpha , you are supposd to lead us , get your act straight , because I'm getting bored with all the whining and bitching you keep going on about._

Do you think any of us wanted this ?

We had dreams , plans , girlfriends and we lost everything , but we adapted and kept moving on.

It's time you do too!

I left leaving Jacob there open-mouthed staring at nothing , pissed that the plan changed , but convinced that by the end of the day he will clarify his situation regarding imprinting .


End file.
